


of more woe

by allourheroes



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: (it's not as death-centric as these tags might lead you to believe), Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants him dead.</p>
<p>He wants him. Dead.</p>
<p>He wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of more woe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com). This is, in my opinion, pretty typical for Bruce/Jason, but, uh...I guess it's just something we all have to get out. (Also, I'm horrible at titles.)

Jason is fourteen when he dares to kiss Bruce.

"Jason," Bruce says, and Jason knows it's supposed to be a warning.

It sounds like an invitation.

"Bruce," Jason says, and it's _desperate_.

It's too much. Not enough.

Jason doesn't get the chance to change it, not when there's iron just itching to meet his skull.

.

He comes back. He's angry when he sees Robin. He's jealous.

He's completely heartbroken.

It doesn't have to make sense. It's _them_.

Bruce is still there.

Bruce who let him die.

Bruce who let the Joker live.

Bruce who thought he was replaceable.

He wants him dead.

He wants him. Dead.

He wants him.

It's hard to reconcile for a moment. He wants to rebel against all the sentimentality of youth. He wants to revel in it.

When he kisses Bruce again, hard and punishing, his heart disagrees. It beats faster and thrums through his entire body, leaves him shaking through to his fingertips where they rest on Bruce's cheek.

He hides his panic well, but there is no hiding from the Detective.

They go back to fighting. The ache of his jaw, the taste of blood. It's easier.

But Bruce grabs his fist when he swipes at him and doesn't let go.

Jason can't understand why he can't get away. This is nothing. This is...

Contact.

Sharp and bittersweet and he remembers being Robin, vivid and joyous and painful all at once.

.

The first time they fuck is after Damian's death.

Bruce is well past denial and his misery is there in every breath he takes. He's in mourning.

Jason wonders if he was mourned.

He sprawls naked on Bruce's bed, climbs on top of Bruce and fucks himself on Bruce's cock. They clutch each other soundlessly.

There's nothing to say.

He doesn't stay.


End file.
